fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mother series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. January 21, 1999 Mother Super Smash Bros. Ness, the main character from Mother 2/''EarthBound'', appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Him and Captain Falcon share the distinction of being the only representation their respective series get in the game, not having a stage nor any item, and the only music track available being their respective victory theme. Ness In-game bio: Ness was a seemingly-average kid from Onett, but in truth, he was destined for much more. When a strange meteorite landed near his hometown, the little boy with psychic powers set out to save the world. Little has been said of Ness' character, and much remains hidden. Works: *EarthBound (SNES) Ness is one of the four unlockable characters in Super Smash Bros. He is unlocked after playing 1P Mode in normal difficulty or higher with three stocks or less without continuing after defeat. Since he comes from an RPG, most of his regular attacks are original, but he uses weapons from Earthbound in three of his moves: in his Forward Smash he uses the baseball bat, while in his Up Smash and Down Smash he uses the yo-yo. In his throw move he uses his telekinetic powers to throw the opponent. Ness appears on stage by stopping his run from PSI Teleport, then he shakes off the gathered ash. He taunts by facing the camera, nodding and saying "OK!" His special moves are based on PSI attacks from EarthBound although he's not able to learn them in the game: *'Neutral - PK Fire:' Ness throws a lightning bolt that explodes into a pillar of flames when in contact of an opponent. He throws it horizontally when grounded, while he throws it downward when on air. In the original game the move is usable by Paula and it deals fire damage to multiple enemies. *'Up - PK Thunder:' Ness releases a ball of lightning which can be controlled by the player. Ness can also launch himself in a trajectory based on where the ball pushes him from. In the original game the move is usable by Paula and Poo are able to use this move, and it summons a lightning that hits random enemies, with the possibility of it missing the target. *'Down - Psychic-Magnet:' Ness surrounds himself in a small green bubble that absorbs energy-based projectiles to heal himself. In the original game the PSI Magnet move is usable by Paula and Poo and it absorbs some of the enemy's Psychic Points. Palette swap: *'Red Cap, ''1P & Red Team: Based on his design from Earthbound. *'''Yellow Cap, ''2P: Based on the uniforms of the real life baseball team Hanshin Tigers, it's also reminiscent of the Gigantic Ants from ''Earthbound. *'Blue Cap, ''3P & Blue Team: Is based on his younger self from Earthbound. *'''Green Cap, ''4P & Green Team'' The orange and green pattern closely resembles Everdred from Earthbound. However, the hat is green instead of black, while the shorts are orange instead of green. Music track *'24:' The victory fanfare of Ness is a shortened, orchestrated version of the second half of the eight melodies (The full song is called "Smiles and Tears", not to be confused with the Eight Melodies from the prequel, MOTHER) that Ness collects throughout his journey at the eight "Your sanctuary" spots in EarthBound. Super Smash Bros. OST - Ness Victory Theme|Track 24 Other references Various characters from EarthBound appear in Ness's ending picture. Additionally, while officially considered an original item for the game, the Home-Run Bat item might be based on the baseball bat from the Mother series, considering that it uses an animation similar to Ness's Side Smash attack. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Mother Super Smash Bros. *1 playable character (Ness) *2 stages *1 item (Mr. Saturn) *9 trophies *4 music tracks Ness Ness returns from the previous game and is now a starting character. His look has been upgraded for the new console, but he doesn't resemble his look in any specific game. His palette swaps are the same as the previous game. His moveset remained mostly unchanged, but his Psychic-Magnet is renamed PSI Magnet and is blue instead of green. With the addition of various throw moves he gets a new down throw where he uses his PK Fire to damage the opponent. With the addition of the new Side Special attack feature in the game, Ness’s PK Fire attack is now his Side Special and he gains a new Neutral Special move, PK Flash: Ness releases a green ball of energy which can be controlled sideways. The ball also moves downwards as the player holds the attack button. After the player lets go, the ball explodes. This is based on a move that can be used exclusively by Ness in EarthBound, where it creates a flash that can cause different effects on the opponent, and can be charged to four levels of power. Stages This time the game features two Mother stages, a starting one and an unlockable one. Onett The first setting of EarthBound and Ness’s hometown is a starting stage in Melee, fully called "Eagleland: Onett". The stage takes place near three buildings. On the left features a yellow house with a tree providing its own platforms. On the right is a small blue house with a festoon over it. In the middle is a tall building that is a drug store. It has two awnings in which if they are stepped on a few times can fall apart. It eventually restores itself. Occasionally one of three vehicles will drive by, damaging anyone on ground level: a taxi cab, a magenta coupe, and a black tour bus. The black tour bus is one of the cars by the Runaway Five. Just offscreen to the right is a sign with an image of one of the Runaway Five band members, reading "Caution - A black van driven by this guy has been spotted racing recklessly through town. Be careful!" which references the dangerous black van. Fourside Based on a major city from Earthbound, Eagleland: Fourside is unlocked after playing 100 Vs. Matches. Three buildings act as platforms. The left building has a slanted roof with a hovering platform over it. The right building is the shortest and has a flat surface. The middle building is the Montoli Building and is the tallest of the three. The tower is connected to a wide edge to the near right of it. Occasionally a UFO appears as the city is the only place they appear in Earthbound. The UFOs are very slippery. A yellow helicopter occasionally appears in the background without effects on the fight, which references the one stolen by Pokey in the original game. Mr. Saturn The creatures that reside in Saturn Valley in EarthBound appear as an item in Melee. When left on the ground, they walk around on their own; when picked up they can be thrown at opponents to deal very small damage, but they can be thrown multiple times and if the enemy blocks the attack they deal a very high amount of damage to the opponent's shield. The game also has four different challenges related to Mr. Saturn: using only Mr. Saturn during a fight; holding a Mr. Saturn for 30 seconds or more; catching a Mr. Saturn thrown at the player; getting 3 or more individual Mr. Saturns. Mr. Saturn can also appear as one of the items plucked from the ground by Peach's Down Special attack. Trophies There are 9 Mother trophies in the game. Ness’s 3 character trophies, the Mr. Saturn item trophy, 1 stage element trophy, and 4 trophies about Mother elements not in the game. Music tracks The game features 4 Mother music tracks, all new to the series: *'Mother': a medley of music from the original Mother game, the first track being the song Bein' Friends, the overworld and town song that plays when the player has more than one character in their party, the second being the Eight Melodies, the game's main theme, and the third being a clip from the title theme, followed by an enemy encounter tune. It plays in the Onett stage. *'EarthBound': techno-based remix of "Because I Love You", the theme for Fourside in EarthBound, also including portions of the Eight Melodies and sound effects from EarthBound. It plays in the Fourside stage. *'Mother 2': remix of "Pollyanna (I Believe in you)", a recurring music from the Mother series. It is heard as a secondary track on Onett. *'Ness's Victory': The victory fanfare of Ness is a shortened orchestrated version of the second half of the "Sound Stone song" that Ness collects throughout his journey. Other references Two members of the Runaway Five appear in the game's introduction. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Mother Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Mother series: *2 playable characters *1 boss character (Porky) *2 stages *2 items *1 Assist Trophy helper (Jeff) *9 trophies *26 stickers *9 music tracks Playable characters This time the game features two Mother characters, a starting one and an unlockable one. Lucas The protagonist of Mother 3 replaces Ness as the representative of the Mother series in the game's starting roster. He's a semi-clone of Ness, sharing most of his special moves, but having very different basic attacks. His grab makes use of Duster's Rope Snake from Mother 3, which also serves as a tether recovery, simulating its function in the original game. His forward special is similar to Ness's, but instead of the baseball bat he uses his own signature weapon, a stick. He enters the stage by riding on the Mr. Saturn-shaped coffee table he uses in the original game to reach Saturn Valley. Lucas has a different Neutral Special attack than Ness, while the other three are the same albeit with small differences. Like all characters in the game he also gets a Final Smash move, shared with Ness. All these attacks are available in Mother 3, but they can only be used by Kumatora; Lucas is unable to perform any of them. *'Neutral - PK Freeze': Lucas releases a snowflake that moves similarly to Ness's PK Flash, but when the attack button is released it explodes freezing the opponent, rather than just dealing damage. This is based on a move that could be performed by Kumatora in Mother 3 and it deals ice damage to enemies. *'Side - PK Fire': same as Ness, but it always travels horizontally. *'Up - PK Thunder': Lucas releases purple energy rather than blue, and it can hit the opponent multiple times. *'Down - PSI Magnet': same as Ness, but it's faster and heals more damage when absorbing projectiles. *'Final Smash - PK Starstorm': based on a powerful move from Mother 2/''EarthBound'' and Mother 3, Lucas summons stars that start falling onto the stage in a random pattern, causing great damage to opponents. The falling stars are yellow and enter the stage in an inward angle. Palette swaps: *'Yellow' (default) *'Orange': Resembles Claus, Lucas's twin brother. *'Red' *'Blue': Resembles Ness's pajamas in EarthBound. *'Green' *'Purple' Ness Ness returns as a playable character in the game, but he's unlockable like in the original Super Smash Bros. with Lucas taking his spot from Melee as a starting character. He's unlocked by either playing five VS. matches, reflecting ten projectiles, or having him join the player's party in the Subspace Emissary. He retains the same appearance as previous games, and the pose in his character portrait is based on his official artwork from Mother 2. He keeps the same alternate outfits from previous games, but also gets two new ones that change the pattern of his shirt entirely: a White one, which resebles Fuel from Mother 3, and one with a Purple hat and a black shirt with a sprite of Mr. Saturn on it. His moveset is basically unchanged from the previous game, but like every other character he gets a Final Smash move, shared with Lucas: PK Startorm. Ness summons fewer stars than Lucas, but they're larger and fall in an outward angle. Also they're blue rather than yellow. Porky Porky Minch, a secondary villain from Mother 2/''EarthBound'', and the main antagonist of Mother 3, appears as one of the bosses in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. He first appears as the King Statue, a huge statue of himself originally an optional boss in Mother 3. In this game it chases Lucas in an abandoned zoo, effectively serving as the boundary and hazard in a scrolling level. The statue is destroyed by Ness's PK Flash in the following cutscene, revealing Porky in his spider mecha, which initiates the boss fight. Porky's mecha is based on its appearance from the Mother 3 boss fight. He attacks using various lasers and deploying exploding robot copies of himself, based on the Robot-Porkys from Mother 3. Like all other bosses he's fought again in The Great Maze, and can be fought in Boss Battles mode. Stages The game features two Mother stages, both available from the start: the new stage New Pork City, and Onett, which returns from the previous game with only minor changes and is now referred to as EarthBound: Onett. New Pork City Porky Minch's city and the final location of Mother 3 appears as a new starter stage in the game. It's the largest stage in the game, and the city itself using sprites from Mother 3 is shown n the background. The stage features various platforms, including a swinging one based on a carnival attraction, a breakable one on the bottom, and the flying limousine used by Lucas and his party to reach the city, occasionally flying by on the bottom of the stage. The Ultimate Chimera also appears occasionally on the stage, walking around and biting any fighter it meets, causing extremely high damage and knockback, which references its ability in the original game to kill anybody with one single bite. Items Mr. Saturn returns unchanged from Melee with the same function, but it now causes even less damage when thrown at opponents, but causes twice as much shield damage as before. There also is a new item, the Franklin Badge Franklin Badge An item used to reflect certain attacks in all Mother games, it appears in Brawl with the same basic function, but it's capable of reflecting every type of projectile back at the opponent. The badge itself was never shown in the original games, except being illustrated as a smiley face in the Mother strategy guide, or having purple and yellow circles and a lightning bold in the EarthBound strategy guide, but its appearance in this game is based on the real-life Franklin Badge pins given out through a contest with the Mother strategy guide, and included in the limited edition Deluxe Box of Mother 3. Jeff Jeff Andonauts, one of the party members from EarthBound appears as an assist trophy in Brawl after making an appearance as a trophy in Melee. When summoned he sets up his bottle rockets, then nervously takes cover as they launch. Each attack consists in four bottle rockets and one big bottle rocket, all of which home at the closest opponent. Jeff performs a number of attack dependent on the summoner's standing in the match. Trophies The game only features 9 Mother trophies: Lucas and Ness's 4 character trophies, the 2 item trophies, Jeff's trophy and 2 boss trophies. There isn't any trophy based on Mother elements that are not in the game. Stickers The game features 26 Stickers from the Mother series: Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Mother Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Mother series: *2 playable characters (1 base, 1 DLC) *2 Smash Run enemies (3DS exclusive mode) *2 stages across both versions: **3DS: 1 stage (Magicant) **Wii U: 1 stage *2 items *2 Assist Trophies *1 Mii fighter costume (DLC) *22 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 15 trophies **Wii U: 14 trophies *1 playable Masterpiece (Wii U exclusive mode) *10 Music tracks Playable Characters Ness Lucas Smash Run enemies Devil Car Starman Stages Magicant Items Assist Trophies Mii Fighter costume Trophies Masterpiece Music tracks Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features many elements from the Mother series, including: *2 playable characters *4 stages *3 items *2 Assist Trophies *28 spirits *14 music tracks Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Links